


Альбатрос и Русалка

by mciron2013



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Капитан Альбатрос живёт и в ус не дует, пока не встречает таинственную незнакомку...





	Альбатрос и Русалка

Глава пиратской шайки капитан Альбатрос выполз на палубу, недовольно посмотрел на палящее солнце, потом стащил треуголку со спящего у сундука боцмана и нахлобучил себе на голову, предварительно отряхнув.

Пьянка удалась на славу, бездыханные тела упившихся матросов валялись тут и там, два корабля, пиратский и захваченный, лежали в дрейфе, вахтенный дремал, то и дело вскидывая голову и оглядывая горизонт мутными глазами.

Альбатрос окунул руку в бочку с пресной водой и приложил ко лбу. Потом пнул полураскрытый сундук, в котором звякнуло награбленное вчера, проверил, не забыл ли заткнуть за пояс пистолет, и медленно направился по захваченному кораблю.

«Велеть унести сундуки в трюм, ― делал он мысленные заметки, ― выкинуть с камбуза юнгу… велеть починить бом-брам-стаксель… нанести на карту тот проклятый риф, чтоб его черти съели…»

Перегнувшись за борт, он стал вглядываться в светло-зелёную воду, потом поцокал языком и наконец, подняв с палубы завалявшуюся золотую брошь, бросил её в волны и снова начал присматриваться.

― Ну наконец-то, ― пробурчал он, когда из воды показались не слишком приятные на вид щупальца. ― Я уж думал, куда ты подевался…

Щупальца вились внизу, словно огромные синеватые водоросли, но Альбатроса это не пугало. Перегнувшись ещё сильнее, он дотянулся до одного из щупалец, которое подалось ему навстречу, и пожал его кончик так, словно это была рука приятеля.

― Я кому говорил: корабль не топить? ― строго спросил он. ― А ты что хотел сделать?

Вода у борта смущённо забурлила, на мгновение показалось тело осьминога, который, словно устыдившись, снова скрылся в волнах.

― Вот навязался помощничек на мою голову… ― вздохнул Альбатрос. ― Может, тебе пожрать чего принести с камбуза? ― спросил он уже громче и нарочито грубо.

― С кем это ты там разговариваешь, гнусный пират? ― раздался рядом с Альбатросом тонкий голосок. Тот ко всему был приучен за годы пиратской жизни, но всё же вздрогнул. Он был наслышан о русалках, которые подкрадывались к ничего не подозревающим морякам и утаскивали их с собой в воду, и, похоже, ему не повезло нарваться на одну из них.

Русалка была одета в порванное в нескольких местах платье с грязным передником, и лет ей было на вид примерно восемь или девять. Её волосы возвышались на голове спутанной копной, как и положено русалкам, а миловидное личико с пятном копоти на щеке было нахмурено.

Альбатрос осмотрел её всю, а потом наклонился и приподнял край её платья, чтобы проверить, обнаружатся ли там человеческие ноги или нечисть стоит, опираясь на рыбий хвост. В конце концов, всегда было интересно.

Взгляд упал на босые ноги, грязные, с обломанным ногтём на большом пальце левой, и в ту же секунду Альбатрос непроизвольно зажмурился от последовавшей пощёчины.

― Ах ты, гад! ― зашипела русалка, точнее, девчонка, которую он принял за русалку, и попыталась вцепиться ему в волосы. ― А ну, иди сюда!

Мгновенно рассвирепевший Альбатрос подхватил девчонку поперёк талии и перенёс через борт, держа на весу. Это надо же было так попасться! Привык к тому, что дружен с морским обитателем, что цыганки на базарах так и крутятся рядом, чтобы прикоснуться к волшебнику Альбатросу, что ветер когда нужно надувает паруса его корабля, помогая уйти от погони, ― и принял за русалку обыкновенную девочку, которая во время абордажа где-то спряталась, а теперь вылезла, решив, что оказалась в безопасности.

― А-а-а-а-а! ― заорала девчонка, брыкаясь, и вдруг взвизгнула: ― Какая лапочка!

Альбатрос непроизвольно взглянул вниз и обнаружил, что его приятель красуется, вскидывая щупальца и показывая блестящую на солнце шкуру. Интересно, ест ли секретное оружие вздорных девчонок? Держать вредину становилось тяжело, и Альбатрос позволил ей встать на борт.

― Что вы орёте, сударыня? ― спросил он. ― Не видите ― люди устали и спят?

― Пьянь, ― ответствовала девчонка, не оборачиваясь. Всё её внимание было поглощено осьминогом. ― А имя у него есть? ― спросила она. ― А это твой? А он тебя слушает? А он ест пиратов? Ой, какая лапочка!

«Ещё одно слово ― и я её выброшу!» ― пообещал себе Альбатрос. Но, к счастью, девчонка замолкла, и так как порыв ярости у отходчивого капитана уже прошёл, то ему пришлось поставить её обратно на палубу.

― И откуда, вы здесь, сударыня, взялись? ― спросил он. Девчонка поковыряла в носу и гордо ответствовала:

― Не твоё дело.

― Ну а как вас зовут? ― не отставал Альбатрос, сообразивший, что веселье ему и команде на ближайшие дни обеспечено.

Девчонка посмотрела исподлобья, прищурилась: солнце падало ей в глаза, и Альбатрос должен был казаться ей высокой чёрной тенью.

― Не скажу, ― ответила она наконец и вытерла руку о подол.

― За борт выкину, ― пригрозил Альбатрос.

― Не выкинешь, ― ответила девчонка и показала язык.

― Вы голодны, сударыня? ― светским тоном осведомился Альбатрос, и девчонка даже подпрыгнула.

― Съела бы целого… вот этого! ― призналась она и показала пальцем за борт.

― Не надо! ― содрогнулся Альбатрос и поволок пленницу на камбуз. «Оставлю, ― думал он по дороге. ― Нет, плохая примета. Ссажу в ближайшем порту. Нет, оставлю, всё равно обезьянка сдохла. А когда вырастет, что с ней делать? Нет, ссажу! И куда она пойдёт? Оставлю!»

Он выгнал с камбуза юнгу, растолкал кока, который с изумлением воззрился на девчонку, и приказал приготовить поесть. Пока он говорил, девчонка уже повисла на краю бочки с засоленной рыбой и пыталась вытащить из неё хоть кусочек.

― Р-русалка! ― рявкнул Альбатрос и стащил её за ухо. ― Извольте, сударыня, омыть ваши прелестные ручки!

Девчонка насупилась и буркнула себе под нос что-то вроде «мерзкий пират!». При этом она ловко спрятала за спину кусок трески. Альбатрос отнял треску и бросил корабельному коту, который сидел у двери; спохватился, что коты не едят солёное, и брезгливо вытер руку батистовым платком.

― Дай посмотреть! ― потребовала девчонка. Гремевший кастрюлями кок даже обернулся на такой нахальный тон.

― Смотрите, ― равнодушно сказал Альбатрос и отдал девчонке платок с монограммой ― единственное, что напоминало ему о его прежней жизни.

― Я читать не умею… ― протянула та и вернула платок.

В следующие пять минут она успела накрутить коту хвост, сунуть нос в кастрюлю с похлёбкой, опрокинуть банку креветок и слопать чуть ли не половину.

― Брысь! ― рявкнул кок, замахиваясь поварёшкой. Девчонка выплюнула несъедобные оболочки прямо на пол, попыталась сбежать и в дверях столкнулась с Альбатросом, который уходил кинуть осьминогу окорок.

― Сударыня! ― возмутился Альбатрос, уже поняв, что покоя им не будет. ― Сядьте, наконец!

Девчонка послушалась.

― Я б такую обезьяну да рыбам на корм, ― проворчал кок, разливая по мискам похлёбку. ― Не обессудьте, капитан, припасов у этой швали было негусто.

― До порта дотянем, ― спокойно ответил Альбатрос, ― а там есть на что закупить еды.

― Это уж точно, ― ухмыльнулся кок и покрутил на пальце золотое кольцо. Забыв о том, что хотела есть, девчонка так прикипела к нему взглядом.

― Вот что, сударыня, ― сказал Альбатрос, беря свою миску и выходя на палубу. Девчонка схватила свою и на ходу дула на горячую похлёбку, смешно надувая щёки. ― Зваться будете Русалкой.

Новоиспечённая Русалка что-то промычала, хлебая прямо через край. Альбатрос уселся на лежащей на боку бочке и принялся за еду. Он давно приучил себя ничем не брезговать, но иногда старые, вбитые в детстве манеры давали о себе знать, и тогда приходилось ловить на себе удивлённые взгляды команды. На корабле чуть не поднялся бунт, когда Альбатрос велел всем мыться не реже раза в неделю, а на берегу ходить в баню. Но когда он ссадил на берег парочку грязнуль, дело пошло на лад. Даже ещё удалось приучить команду не ругаться через каждое слово, а хотя бы через два.

― Благородный у нас капитан, ― с обожанием говаривал боцман, а Альбатрос только морщился. О своей прошлой, сытой и богатой жизни он вспоминать не хотел.

― Вкусно, ― сказала Русалка, вылизав миску. К саже на её физиономии прибавились ещё и потёки похлёбки. О «мерзком пирате» она забыла. ― Каковы будут мои обязанности, капитан?

― Вот как заговорили, сударыня, ― протянул Альбатрос. ― Обязанности такие: держаться рядом со мной, языком не болтать, под ногами у команды не путаться. Ясно? Повторить!

― Держаться рядом, не болтать языком, под ногами не путаться, ― перечислила Русалка, загибая пальцы.

Альбатрос свистнул, завидев юнгу, и мальчишка тут же подбежал к нему.

― Чего изволите, капитан? — спросил он. Альбатрос скривился.

― Брось в благородного играть, ― велел он и показал на Русалку, которая уже ходила вокруг канатной бухты и пыталась раскрутить канат. ― Вымыть, расчесать, одеть в тряпку поприличнее. На вопли не обращать внимания. Будет сопротивляться ― действовать по обстоятельствам.

Судя по лицу юнги, задача представлялась ему не из лёгких. Однако через три часа, когда команда потихоньку ожила и готова была управлять двумя кораблями, а Альбатрос в капитанской каюте пережидал самую жаркую пору дня и перебирал особенно понравившиеся ему драгоценности, в дверь постучали.

― Капитан… ― неуверенно сказал юнга, просовывая голову внутрь. ― Ваше поручение… того… выполнено.

Дверь открылась полностью, и мимо юнги прошествовала Русалка. Она уже, по-видимому, никого не боялась, уверенная, что топить её не станут, и с интересом осматривала каюту. «И откуда только такая взялась?» ― в который раз подумал Альбатрос. Русалка была одета в камзол, рубашку и бриджи, а на ногах у неё красовались туфли с пряжками, сваливающиеся при каждом шаге. Волосы её, раньше казавшиеся тёмными, после мытья оказались русыми.

― Ты платья найти не мог? ― уныло поинтересовался Альбатрос. Какие возможности даёт девчонке отсутствие длинного подола, он уже догадался и сделал мысленную отметку приказать не пускать её на мачты.

Юнга развёл руками:

― Не было платья, только вот нашёл костюм на мальчика, и то великоват…

― Подрастёт, ― мрачно предрёк Альбатрос и протянул юнге жемчужную нитку. ― Держи за труды.

Русалка уже ворошила карты у него на столе, одним глазком посматривая на разложенные драгоценности.

― Это чего такое? ― спросила она, ткнув наконец пальцем в золотую брошку.

― Не чего, а что, ― поправил Альбатрос, на всякий случай решив, что карманы у девчонки нужно будет зашить. ― Брошь, на грудь прикалывают. А тут, видите ли, сударыня, рубин.

Русалка схватила брошь и засунула в рот. «Карманы зашивать бесполезно», ― понял Альбатрос.

― Ладно, бери, чудо, у нас таких ещё много.

Русалка тут же нацепила на себя брошь и повернулась так, чтобы поймать ею луч солнца, падающий из окна каюты. Альбатрос, окончательно решивший, что называть девчонку на «вы» ― слишком много чести, скомандовал:

― А теперь марш со мной, надо тебя представить команде.

Как он и ожидал, после объявления о том, что Русалка остаётся на корабле, поднялся ропот.

― Потонем, ― вздохнул боцман.

― А сиротиночку не жалко тебе? ― спросил юнга, для придачи солидности своим словам пытающийся говорить басом.

Команда замолкла. Сиротиночку было жалко всем: грубые и жадные пираты как один были до ужаса сентиментальны, и порой Альбатрос подумывал бросить разбойничать, открыть бродячую труппу и показывать жалостливые представления. Сиротиночка, сидя на фальшборте, болтала ногами и откровенно радовалась происходящему.

― А родители-то у неё есть? ― спросил кто-то. Альбатрос озадачился. Ему самому эта мысль в голову не пришла.

― Нету! ― звонко объявила Русалка. ― Никого нету, только папочка Альбатрос!

― Поговори мне ещё! ― рявкнул тот, но его слова потонули во взрыве хохота.

«Приживётся, ― думал он, глядя, как девчонка ходит хвостиком за коком, умоляя проколоть ей уши и вставить серьги. ― А что, зато не соскучишься!»

Вечером, когда над морем восходила луна, прочерчивая по волнам дорожку света, а оба корабля бодро шли одним курсом, Альбатрос, по своему обыкновению, выбрался на капитанский мостик с гитарой. Играть он не особо умел, но ему казалось, что переборы струн находят отклик у моря, и, если постараться, можно заколдовать и его, так же, как он заколдовывал ветер, порой того не желая.

Он играл, зная, что вперёдсмотрящий на мачте чутко прислушивается к тому, что до него доносится, и что захваченный корабль начинает оживать после кровавой схватки, которая кипела на его палубе прошлой ночью. Теперь мертвецы спали на дне, как им и полагалось, сокровища купцов принадлежали пиратской команде, а капитан Альбатрос наигрывал на гитаре что-то медленное и печальное.

― Красиво, ― сказала рядом Русалка, но он не обернулся, продолжая извлекать из струн подобие мелодии.

― У меня теперь серёжка есть, ― снова попробовала девчонка. Альбатрос промолчал.

― Альбатрос, ― позвала она совсем тихо.

― Чего тебе? ― спросил он.

― А этот… он за нами плывёт?

― Плывёт, ― ответил Альбатрос, не желая вступать в длинные разговоры. Русалка молчала, и он уже было решил, что просто собирается с духом, чтобы спросить очередную глупость. Но никто ничего не спрашивал, и он обернулся посмотреть.

На мостике за его спиной лежала золотая брошь с рубином, в котором отражалась висящая над кораблями луна, и больше никого не было. Альбатрос взял её и долго вертел и так, и сяк, прислушиваясь к плеску волн за бортом.

― Спать, что ли, пойти, ― рассеянно пробормотал он.

14.11.13.


End file.
